nikita2010fandomcom-20200222-history
Alexandra Udinov
Alexandra (Alex) Udinov is one of the main characters of Nikita. In the Pilot, she is seen robbing a drug store with her boyfriend Robbie. Robbie shoots the owner of the store and runs, so that the police catch Alex and place her in jail for this crime. Soon after Michael sees her and brings her to Division. Amanda originally thinks that Alex is Ukranian and asks the meaning of her butterfly tattoo, yet Alex is originally from Russia. She came illegally to America in a shipping container, alongside other immigrants, such as Irina. Nikita found Alex and saw potential in her to take down Division. Alex was a Division field agent and was making contact with Nikita outside of Division. She has become good friends with Nathan, her neighbor. It is shown in Season One that they have started a romantic relationship. Biography Alex is the daughter of the late exiled Russian oligarch Nikolai Udinov and his wife who were murdered when Alex was a child. Nikolai owned the billion-dollar company Zetrov, which Alex was the sole heir of. She was saved by Nikita as she watched the rest of her family perish. Nikita was powerless to save Alex from anything else as she had to return to Division, and Alex was sold into sex slavery at her very young age by one of her father's former associates. To keep her from fighting against them, the slavers keep Alex with them by keeping her high and eventually forcing her to become a drug addict. For a few years, she has no choice but to stay with them to get her next fix. Nikita later resces her, as she tried years before, and forces her to become clean, but to Alex's irritation. Alex brings this up to Amanda, saying that the slavers "had the decency to keep her high" as they held her captive, comparing this to Division. She also suffers panic attacks due to certain things that trigger somewhat supressed memories of her past, such as being under a car reminding her of being under her bed as she watched her family die. After Nikita succeeds in helping Alex past the worst part of her addiction, she starts to train her both mentally and physically to be fit enough and intelligent enough to stay one step ahead of Division when she is inserted there. On Season 2 Currently, Alex is working with Division to gather the intel and resources she needs to reclaim her birthright. She claims that she is merely using Division (although Amanda would argue otherwise) but has gone on a number of missions for them. Alex, through a series of events, is also being manipulated by Percy. At this point, through blackmail, Percy seems to have his claws around Alex. Where Alex was once a mole for Nikita, she appears to be becoming one for Percy instead. Relationships Nikita -- The two shared the same ideals to bring down Division from the inside until the episode Betrayals . Nikita is a former recruit and the only one (at the start of the first season) to have escaped. Nikita attempted to rescue Alex after Nikita killed Alex's father, yet failed to stop the girl from being sold into human trafficking. Nikita does, however, help Alex by rescuing her from the traffickers and helping her become clean, despite Alex's protests. Alex learned of Nikita's plans and pledged to help avenge her family's murderers. As of the end of Season One, Alex refuses to run off with Nikita and Michael, instead forging her own path. She shoots Nikita for the Division cameras, but it is revealed that she has shot her with a drug that stops vital signs but does not kill. Nikita quickly awoke when Roan was about to "clean " her body. Alex is not completely hostile towards Nikita, yet does not want to help her anymore. Currently, on Season 2, while they no longer have a close relationship they are not enemies. As of Santuary, Alex and Nikita live together after Alex needs a place to stay at after attempting to reveal more about her own past. Nikita comforts Alex when she has a hard time dealing that her mother is alive and had an affair with Semak. Nathan Colville -- Alex's neighbor as of the episode "Free". The two become good friends, and he urges her to tell him of her real life and career after an odd dinner with Michael. Nikita spots signs of Alex and Nathan's relationship beginning to take a romantic turn, and she warns Alex that Division will know if she proceeds. Regardless, Alex and Nathan begin their relationship. In Echoes, Alex runs into a part of her dream that she has imagined in her own apartment. She is searching for the younger version of herself she has been trying to protect throughout her dream, yet finds that, in this scenario, she and Nathan are married with a young daughter. Towards the end of her dream, Alex must fight a version of herself that she is scared to become, the Udinov heiress, from shooting her two potential family memebers. Thom -- Both Alex and Thom were new recruits at Division when Alex arrived, yet with Thom having been there longer than Alex. Due to Alex's almost instantaneous rivalry with Jaden, Thom and Alex grew close. This eventually blossomed into a romantic relationship as Thom finished his training as recruit. Alex was forced to kill Thom to prevent herself as being revealed as Nikita's mole. Jaden -- Jaden was Alex's rival at Division before her death. Even though the two had paired up (such as when Alex needs to find the number for Michael's tracking device for Nikita from Division's doctor's computer, and their mission in "Girl's Best Friend") when they have needed a favor from one another, the two tended to be quite hostile when near each other, although this had cooled down since the start of the first season. In Echoes it was evident that Alex was terrified that she may eventually kill Jaden, even on purpose. This actually happens in Betrayals, when Jaden learns that Alex has told Nathan of their real lives, and she tries to kill Alex. Irina -- A girl from Alex's past whom is stuck in life that Alex, with the help of Nikita, managed to escape. Irina is a drug addict and a sex slave, both things that Nikita saved Alex from. Alex and Irina smuggled themselves into America together in the same containers. Michael -- Alex's relationship with Michael largely echoes that of Nikita's when she first met him, although rather noticeably without the romantic element. It was heavily implied before Echoes that Michael has figured out that Alex is Nikita's mole, and even does not say so when Thom is killed and blamed for this. Alex was highly suspicious of his and NIkita's relationship, and was not surprised when she imagined them kissing in Echoes. Amanda -- Amanda has a complicated relationship with Alex. Alex does not like Amanda nor want to liked her, yet Amanda and Alex seem to have an unique understanding of eachother. When Amanda was trying to figure out Alex's past via drugging, she didn't find what she was looking for. Therefore, is stump, which Percy note rarely happens. When Amanda kills Alex with her kill chip, after 25 seconds of Alex being dead, Amanda uses adrenaline to bring her back to life. She states that Alex doesn't need Nikita, nor sh ould she go back to Nikita, and tells Alex that she wont hang on to her like she did to Nikita, and lets Alex go free. In season 2, Alex and Amanda are "business partners." Amanda keeps it in her bes t interest to keep Alex under her control and convice her she needs Division, while giving Alex intel to kill Semak, the person who ordered her father's murder. Alex often back talks to Amanda, and Alex once uses it as a remark when Sean steps up to Amanda, Alex snarkly says " cant remember the last time someone spoke to Amanda li ke that, oh well, yes I can, that was me"( " Looking Glass") In season 2 episode 1, Percy asks why Alex is always looking for mother figures and names Amanda as one of them. Sean Pierce Quotes * Gallery Alexandra.jpg|Alex dancing at the Club. Nikita 14.png|Alex and Nathan Alltheway5.jpg Alltheway3.jpg|Alex and Nikita Alltheway4.jpg|Alex with Percy Alltheway2.jpg|Alex with Percy and Nikita. Alltheway1.jpg Free4.jpg|Alex at her new apartment. Free2.jpg|Alex on her new life Free6.jpg Alexslider.jpg|Alex prepares to attack Jaden. 2.0.jpg Alex 102 kerryhayes CW NK102c 0161b2.jpg Alex 102 kerryhayes CW NK102c 0227b.jpg Alexmichael 102 kerryhayes CW NK102c 0128r.jpg Kill Jill.jpg|Alex with Thom and Jaden Michael-alex-free.jpg|Alex and Michael at Alex's apartment Recruit.jpg Resistance.jpg Alex tray benmarkholzberg CW 20100825162756.jpeg Lyndsy melinda benmarkholzberg cw 20100803170237.jpg|Alex and Amanda Lyndsy shane benmarkholzberg cw 20100803170237.jpg|Alex and Michael NIKITA-117-2.jpg|Alex tumblr_lh6mtc8XcF1qh4vdso1_500.jpg|Alex in a dog-cage Category:Main Characters Category:Division Agents Category:Nikita Characters Category:Rogue Agents